gojira57fandomcom-20200214-history
Meinkun
NOTE: A W.I.P. Page.... The Meinkun are a cat like species of Lynians that appear in Monster Hunter: A New World. Physiology A rather large cat like lynian, about a tad bigger than a Grimalkyne, the average Meinkun have fluffy orange fur with white patches on the face, paws and inner ears, black stripes, and a white mane, although other color morphs do exist. Eye color varies from blue, yellow and green on most individuals, with cross shaped pupils, which is an unusual look for any creature's eyes, but the eyes themselves can change to a red color when the individual is angered or otherwise feeling scared or threatened. Their tails are long for a Lynian, and are fluffy as well. They have retractable claws on their four five digit fingers, which are normally small when unsheathed, but turn out to be long when detracted. The overall physique of the Meinkun is unusually human like, especially compared to other Lynians that are similar. Males tend to be masculine and large, while the females are more feminine, and skinnier, and have developed breasts like human females. Abilities They are capable of human language, though they don't seem to blur the lines between cat language and human language when they speak like most cat like Lynians seem to. Their retractable claws can do serious damage to unprotected parts of a foe's body, and as a result, they tend to prefer their claws over crafted weapons when in combat. Some Meinkun are known to help hunters in their quests and careers, or even go become hunters themselves, and are prized as hunters by the Albon Hunter's guild for their skills in tracking and hunting. Fan Fiction Appearances See: Meinkun (Monster Hunter Fanon Universe) *Meinkun, as a species, are planned to appear in MC Goji the Wolf's Monster Hunter Fanon Universe, starting with the Monster Hunter Fate Series, where a Meinkun female named Meiria is planned to appear as a character. Etymology and Design Origins The name "Meinkun" is derived from the Japanese word "Meinkūn", which means "Maine Coon", one of the largest breeds of domestic cat, whom the Meikun was also designed after, alongside the Digimon known as Meicoomon, ad Meicrackmon Vicious Mode, which first debuted in the "Digimon Adventure Tri Series" and the Game "Digimon World Next Order" respectively. Ecology and Culture Taxonomy *Order: Miscellaneous Diet *Family: Meinkun *Genus: Felesapiens *Species: F. Meikuns Meinkun are a cat like species of Lynian that originally were native only to the Albon Region of the New World, but are now found all over the world. It is said that they evolved from a cat like species like the Felynes, though of a separate ancestor. That, and the fact that they are so different from other Lynian Tribes in terms of appearance makes some researchers wonder if they are Lynians at all. Habitat Range They can be found in all environments in the wild, and in settlements. Ecological Niche Low on the Food chain, but feed on anything, with a preference towards meat, especially fish. They also feed on many human made dishes. Biological Adaptations As a Species, they are looked at as a separate culture, due to their intelligence, lifestyles and groups. They are capable of building tools with their hands, but normally don't make weapons, as they normally use their long, retractable claws as their weapons of choice, which can make them deadly in close combat. Known to make villages in secluded areas, marking territories of said villages with hieroglyphics and doodles that are hidden throughout an area, and sometimes they are known to make their way into settlements of other races. They are capable of learning languages of other cultures, such as Human and Wyverian Languages, but don't have a cat like accent like Felynes and Melynx seem to. Behavior As with humans and felynes, every Meinkun individual is different from the other in their own way in terms of personality, but many are inquisitive creatures, being highly curious and inquiring, but overall, they are normally friendly towards strangers that visit them and/or their village(s). Commonly, they are known to be hunters, fishers, trackers, and sometimes farmers and adventurers. There are even some that help Hunters and even go to become hunters working with the Hunter's guild themselves. Within their villages, there is rarely crime, but the worst possible punishment for Meinkun criminals is usually banishment from all villages, while being branded with an X-shaped Scar on their heads to identify them as such, so that if they do go to another Meinkun village, they would be chased out, or sometimes beaten up until they are forced to leave. A Meinkun who has beem banished (Known as "Outcasts") will find it very hard to live because of this, and are sometimes picked off by predators after a while. Notes and Trivia TBA Category:Monster Hunter: A New World Related Category:Monster Hunter: A New World Monsters (FG) Category:Lynians